1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing device, a printing method, and a storage medium.
2. Related Art
There is known a printing device that prints an image to be printed on a printing medium, in accordance with a movement of its own device on the printing medium.
For example, JP 2013-14114A discloses a handy printer that prints an image to be printed by detecting a moving amount of a print head provided to the own device while moving on a printing medium, and printing pixels of a main scanning line by using the print head each time the detected moving amount of the print head increases by a pitch of the main scanning line.